Bohan
=Bohan= *Edit **History http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/6/61/Rail.jpgAn elevated train passes between tenement buildings in Bohan.Added by GTW-XenonBohan is one of the five boroughs in the Grand Theft Auto IV version of Liberty City. It's the smallest major island in GTA IV, only containing 7 of the city's 65 individual neighborhoods with only four accessible businesses, with an estimated population of 1,045,463, the borough to have the lowest population in Liberty City. Its real-life prototype is The Bronx. Bohan is located in the north-east of Liberty City. Bohan is unlocked since the beginning of the Grand Theft Auto IV, but the safehouse in Bohan and important use of Bohan isn't unlocked until after the mission 'Roman's Sorrow'. Etymologyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=1Edit According to the in-game Public Broadcasting documentary, Bohan is a Dutch word meaning "Dutch word" (Although this is untrue. The real dutch word for "Dutch word" is "Nederlands woord"). Most Bohan avenues are named after major prisons, Alcatraz Avenue, Rykers Avenue, Sing Sing Avenue, San Quentin Avenue, and Guantanamo Avenue being five examples, while others are named after breakdancing moves, such as Worm Street, Spin Street, Applejack Street and Valdez Street. South Bohan is also advertised in the game as the birth place of hip-hop. Characterhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=2Edit Bohan is of finiancial state is poor and the most deprived of the five boroughs in Liberty City. It mainly consists of run-down housing projects and derelict squalor housing. South Bohan and Fortside are the best examples of this type of location. Whilst there is often evidence of gentrification in other deprived districts across Liberty City there is very little evidence of it in these neighborhoods. There is a strong gang presence in these two districts, with South Bohan and Fortside being Spanish Lords' primary turf. Though Fortside is of also Bohan's largest but still small sized commericial district. Chase Point and Bohan Industrial generally consist of abandoned warehouses and archaic docking facilities, serving as Bohan's declining industrial districts. Prostitution is very common in these districts, far more so than anywhere else in Liberty City. Street prostitutes can be found congregating on many street corners during the nightime. Also, at night, muggers and street thugs will roam freely. Luis Lopez warns Arnaud, after he is mugged, that things can often get rough, and he shouldn't wander around alone. The police rarely give a concern for any of the crime, more prominently than anywhere else, noted when Niko Bellic is able to enter a warehouse and kill a gang of drug dealers, all without any police trouble for Manny Ecsuela, who was making a documentary about the crime and corruption of the borough. Manny's camera man comments after Niko kills the gang: "More senseless death, and the police aren't even here yet...". Northern Gardens is a slightly less deprived area with considerable green space and a beach in its northern limits, there still, are many Homeless People that thrive on it. It provides Bohan's Policing and Medical Services. The major function of the neighborhood is its housing of the Northern Gardens Projects which is one of Liberty City's largest housing estates. The projects' main complex shows signs of gentrification with the presence of small convenience shops and comparatively modern housing facilities. The police station is directly connected to Northern Gardens Projects by means of a short staircase, presumably to allow for an improved police presence and more effective response to crime. Boulevard is Bohan's largest district and contains considerable parkland, green space and a beach in its northern limits. Boulevard is the safest and least deprived of the seven districts. The areas to the south of the district are more urban in character and are focused around the Grand Boulevard thoroughfare. Little Bay is in the east of Bohan and is the borough's smallest locale. It contains low-rise apartment housing and could be considered one of the borough's safer and less deprived areas. The population of Bohan are mainly of a Hispanic-Spanish nationality; this population trend is particularly concentrated around Puerto Rican South Bohan and Dominican Fortside. Other ethnic enclaves include the predominant African-American demographic of Northern Gardens and an Eastern European Albanian presence in Little Bay, as there is also to have been and still currently known presence of the Italian Mafia, of the Lupisella Family, though there is none seen on the streets. Transporthttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=3Edit Subway Stationshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=4Edit *'Bohan Line:' **one on Windmill Street **one on San Quentin Avenue Bridgeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=5Edit *East Borough Bridge: connects to Charge Island to the southwest *Dukes Bay Bridge: connects to Dukes to the southeast *Northwood Heights Bridge: connects to Algonquin to the west Highwayshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=6Edit *The Northern Expressway: the main highway that connects the Northwood Heights Bridge and the Dukes Bay Bridge. Public Serviceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=7Edit Police Departmentshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=8Edit *Northern Gardens Police Department on Leavenworth Ave. *Fortside Police Department on Applejack St. Hospitalshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=9Edit *Northern Gardens Medical and Dental Center on Leavenworth Ave. Fire Departmentshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=10Edit *Northern Gardens Fire Department on Caterpillar St. Pickupshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=11Edit Healthhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=12Edit *In Boulevard, on Lompoc Avenue; in the northern basketball court, beside the bleachers *In the Industrial District, on Leavenworth Avenue; under the 24-7 Supermarket sign near the Bohan Hospital stairs *In the Industrial District, on Lomac Avenue; in the southwest corner of the warehouse from Hostile Negotiation *In Little Bay, on Sing Song Avenue; on the makeup table in the dressing room at the end of the stage in The Triangle Club *In Northern Gardens, on Coxsack Avenue; in a dirt lot on top of a wall near the stoop *In South Bohan, on Attica Avenue; in an office in the Sprunk warehouse Armorhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=13Edit *In Chase Point, on Folsom Way; in the corner of the top floor of the unfinished building *In Fortside, on Grand Blvd.; on the pier *In Fortside, on Folsom Way; behind a green storage unit, behind the ARS building Notable Residentshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=14Edit *Mallorie Bardas *Manny Escuela (formerly) *Tyrone Hancock *Mark Lupisella *Vincent Lupisella *Tony McTony (formerly) *Sonny Honorato (formerly) *Carmen Ortiz *Moe Schwartz *Elizabeta Torres (formerly) *Willy Valerio *Arnaud Businesseshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=15Edit *The Triangle Club: a strip club on the eastern side of Bohan on Coxsack Ave. *S&M Auto Sales: Stevie's garage in Chase Point where you deliver all 30 vehicles to his garage for money. *Burger Shot: **one in the Fortside district on San Quentin Avenue **one near the docks in the Bohan Industrial district on Lompoc Avenue Neighborhoodshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=16Edit *Boulevard (Concourse) *Chase Point (Hunts Point) *Fortside (Fordham and Bronx Hub) *Bohan Industrial (Soundview, Port Morris) *Little Bay (Throgs Neck) *Northern Gardens (Co-op City) *South Bohan (South Bronx) Trivia/Other Informationhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bohan&action=edit&section=17Edit *When the player drives off either bridges entering Bohan, a glitch will happen. The game's short-term vehicle spawning memory will become corrupt, but it'll fix itself, and either your vehicle or someone else's car will spawn in carparks or parked on the streets. It'll still work if the player drives in a public service, emergency or industrial, it'll just spawn a nearby car. *Although Gainer Street can be seen on the game's map, it is not registered in the game, and is referred to as a part of San Quentin Avenue. *Near the safehouse there is a mural of a deceased resident of Bohan that appears to mimic the mural of the late Bronx rapper Big Pun. http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/5/51/LibertyTreeNewspaper.pngLiberty Tree newspaper article where Bohan is called BronxAdded by Spaceeinstein*It's possible Bohan was originally going to be called "the Bronx" like its real-life counterpart. The counterpart's name can be seen in this image: